Las mismas personas , diferentes sentimientos
by Astorya
Summary: Hermione ejerce de mediadora entre el estado y el pueblo. Aunque solo había trabajado con casos de mortifagos, todos aplauden su desempeño.Pero un día llega Narcisa y le pide ayuda con el caso de su marido, Hermione solo le pide hablar con Draco.
1. Chapter 1

_**Verte con otros ojos**_

Se levantó a las ocho de la mañana, se vistió, se arregló para ir a trabajar, desayuno con Luna, su compañera de departamento y se dirigio hacia el ministerio, hoy sería un dia difícil.

Hacia un año y medio ya que ejercía de mediadora entre el estado y el pueblo. Aunque solo había trabajado con casos de mortifagos, todos aplaudían su desempeño. Si ya era conocida por ser parte del trió dorado, hoy no había nadie en el mundo mágico que no supiera quien es Hermione Granger, entro al ministerio por magnetismo, sus pies caminaban, ya no vestía como en sus años de colegio, llevaba unos tacos negros, una falda morada tiro alto, una camisa blanca y una túnica negra. Al llegar a la oficina saludo a Greta su secretaria, era una chica muy buena, era solo un año menor que ella, pero era su mano derecha.

-Hola Hermi, como andas? Lista para matar?

-No digas esas cosas, cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que salimos a bailar. Es el trabajo Greta .- aun así sonrió. Ella siempre la hacia sonreír.

Empezó con el papeleo, hoy tenia una cita, pero no recordaba con quien, ayer había salido muy tarde y no había alcanzado a revisar, pero sabía que Greta le avisaría cuando esta llegaría. Pero a las tres no había señal de su secretaria.

-Donde se habrá metido?.- pero no pudo responder su pregunta, alguien toco su puerta.- Pase.

-Hola, buenos días Señorita Granger, es un placer verla. Me alegro que haya aceptado nuestra reunión.

-Señora Malfoy! Disculpe mi sorpresa, mi secretaria desapareció y se olvido de avisarme que vendría usted. - contesto sumamente sorprendida, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada de ver familiares de mortifagos, pero no esperaba que Narcisa llegara y la tratara como si fueran conocidas de la vida.

-Si no esta disponible, puedo volver en otro momento, venía a hablar con usted del caso de mi marido.

-No… tome asiento. He inspeccionado el caso de su marido. Pero no se de que quiere hablar conmigo.

-Iré directo al punto señorita Granger. Pero primero quiero pedirle disculpas por todo lo que mi familia la hizo sufrir. Y quiero dejarle claro que no creo que mi marido deba estar fuera de Azkaban pienso que es una condena justa.

-Y entonces? …

-Si, pero el no merece el beso del Dementor. Tu lo sabes y el ministerio lo sabe, el no mato a nadie.

-Señora Malfoy, entiendo su punto, pero usted sabe lo que paso en la cámara de los secretos y eso fue responsabilidad de su marido.

-Lo se. Pero no es todo como parece. Tome. Lea. -le extendió una carta.- Yo tampoco perdonare a mi marido por lo que hizo sufrir a nuestra familia, por culpa de él, mi hijo es un mortifago.

-A que se refiere señora Malfoy?

-Draco no quiere que te diga, no quiere que lo sepa nadie. Pero estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, si no fuera por el señor Potter y usted, mi hijo y yo estaríamos en Azkaban, asi que créame cuando le digo que he sido una mala madre, que no tuve que haber permitido que mi marido por cumplir un capricho, como un ciervo, siguiendo las ordenes de Voldemort, obligara a mi hijo a ser un mortifago, él no quería eso. Se que él se disculpo con ustedes, después del juicio, pero asi sigue siendo orgulloso y no quiere admitir que lo de Dumbledore fue solo porque lo amenazaron con matarme.

-Señora, yo no lo sabia.

-Lo se.- dijo mientras se retiraba.- Por favor, revisa el caso, aun después de todo lo que hizo, es el hombre que un dia ame y es el padre de mi hijo.

Despues de que Narcisa se fue Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar en Draco, si… ahora le diría Draco. No sabia por que, pero se sintió mal, nunca se le paso por la cabeza lo que el podía estar sufriendo, ya no lo odiaba, no desde que la mansión Malfoy no los delato, tampoco odiaba a Narcisa, porque si no fuera por ella, si no hubiera mentido de que Harry estaba vivo, no sabe que hubiera pasado, por eso los habían ayudado Harry y ella a no caer en Azkaban, pero… debería ayudar a Lucius? Se decidio! Si Narcisa quería su ayuda, ella quería saber la verdad de boca de Draco.

_``Querida señora Malfoy:_

_Examinare el caso, leeré la carta que me dejo y veré si puedo ayudarla, pero. Me gustaría poder hablar con su hijo, dígale que lo espero mañana a las doce y media en mi oficina para hablar con él._

_Atte Hermione Granger, de la oficina 034 legal del Ministerio de Magia´´_

¿Qué pensaría Ron? Cuando le contara que se ofrecio a ayudar a los Malfoy. No! No le diría nada, él nunca le preguntaba sobre su trabajo, él solo le hablaba de su trabajo de auror, nunca le interesaba que hacia ella en la oficina, y hoy no seria diferente…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Divisando los cambios**_

Anoche había llegado tarde a su casa porque salieron a comer con Ron, era la típica rutina del Jueves, la esperaba a las ocho en la puerta del departamento y ella salía, arreglada pero no mucho, sabia a donde iban, al restaurante de la esquina, se sentaban en la meza a la izquierda de la puerta contra la ventana, ella a la izquierda y el a la derecha, conversaban sobre su semana, depende desde hace cuanto que no se veían, sobre todo hablaba él y la conversación siempre empezaba: ``si porque no te imaginas lo difícil que es ser auror´´ y ella después escuchaba bla,bla,bla,bla, hasta que le preguntaba que querían ordenar, y devuelta el bla,bla,bla hasta que se despedían y la dejaba en el departamento. No es que no la pasara bien, no es que no quisiera a Ron o que no fuera un buen novio, pero ella se estaba artando de esa vida monótona, cíclica, como si no avanzara en el tiempo, todas las semanas eran iguales a la anterior, con la diferencia que cambiaba la fecha en el almanaque y el clima. Esto lo empezaba a notar ahora, después de años de noviazgo recién ahora notaba que ser novia de Ron, que el trabajo en el ministerio, que vivir con Luna, bueno… no… vivir con Luna no era tan monótono, pero todo lo demás si, y ella se preguntaba si realmente quería esto por el resto de su vida, antes hubiera estado segura de que si Ron le proponía matrimonio, sin dudarlo diría que si, pero hoy… empezaba a dudarlo; pero hoy… una duda crecia en ella…

Luna le había hecho el desayuno, parecía que ella sabia lo que Hermione había estado pensando, hizo café, tostadas con manteca y panqueques con jalea de frutilla, como le hacia como su mama, la rubia sabia que era el desayuno favorito, no sabe porque, pero tiene la avilidad para alegrarle el dia a cualquiera. Sonrieron y hablaron mientras desayunaban, le hablo del quisquilloso ella trabajaba ahí con su padre, logro distenderme y fue a su trabajo feliz, y se olvido de su crisis con Ron… crisis? Si, ella ya había asumido que era una crisis.

Llego a la oficina y ahí estaba Greta, allí estaba ella con su cabello negro como la noche en un rodete desprolijo del cual caian mechones ondulados de forma divertida, ella era divertida y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos celestes verdosos casi como el agua. Se levanto para saludar a Hermione y la abrazo.

-Hermi, como te fue con Ron?.- parece que le leia la mente, otra mas… acaso la castaña era tan transparente que se le notaba todo?.

-Bien Greta, gracias por preguntar.

Estuvo trabajando hasta cerca de las doce, hasta que llamo a Greta y le pregunto:

-Greta, hoy tengo algún compromiso?

-Si Hermione, según la respuesta de la señora Malfoy su hijo tendría que estar por llegar en media hora.

-Qué?.- la miro anonadada. -Ohh cierto! Lo había olvidado. Busco en un cajón de su escritorio y vio la carta que le había dado Narcisa la carta en la que indicaba lo que Lucius tenía que hacer con el diario de Tom Riddle, pero no solo eso, sino que también dejaba claro que iba a pasar con Draco y Narcisa si el no cumplía con la consigna. Al terminar de leer la carta, se llenó de incertidumbre, la Hermione pensante, le decía que era una locura ayudar a los Malfoy, pero su corazón le decía que era lo correcto.

A las doce y media su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido, y se decía que el no iba a venir, hasta que… tocaron la puerta.

-Pase.- dijo sin levantar la vista.

-Buenos días Granger. Que querias? .-lo dijo asi, seco, si no fuera por su madre no habría ido, maldita Granger que lo había hecho levantar temprano. No le gusta ba salir de su rutina.

-Quiero hablar de tu padre Draco, ya sabes.

-Claro. Y si eres mas especifica, no tengo tiempo que perder Granger, ve al punto.

-Tu sabias que fue tu padre el que puso el diario de Tom Riddle en manos de Ginny?

-Si lo sabia, no en ese momento, pero ahora lo se, si no fuera por ese maldito " !ª/& no tendrían pruebas para encarcelar a mi padre.

-Crees que es posible que haya sido obligado a hacerlo? A ti te obligaron a…

-Se que mi madre te lo dijo pero no vine a hablar de eso, pero no me interesa hablarlo nunca, y si… sabia que lo obligaron, yo encontré la carta que tienes en el cajón derecho del escritorio.

-Malfoy, tu…

-Nooo… solo dije un cajón al azar, era lógico que lo tendrías guardado, en un lugar seguro. -Hermione dubitativa asintió con la cabeza, quería creer, quería creer que el no había estado revisando sus papeles.- Granger si no me crees, para que me has hecho venir?

-Es que…

-Bueno, me voy, solo he venido por mi madre, que te quede bien en claro que no quiero colaborar, pero tu le diras a ella que no me necesitas mas.

Hermione se levanto para saludarlo y en ese momento el se le acerco, hasta que quedara acorralada entre el escritorio y el, Draco era asi, no pensaba, actuaba, no sabia porque lo estaba haciendo, después habría tiempo para cuestionar sus acciones.

-Malfoy! Que haces? Aléjate!

-Que pasa Granger? Te intimido?

-No.. es que… .- no pudo continuar, cayo cuando el puso su mano en su cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, ella notaba contra si todo el cuerpo del rubio. La castaña sintió que estaba, exitado? Si… el había notado desde un principio que no era la misma Granger de Hogwarts, mientras hablaban no pudo sacar la vista de su escote, y cuando vio como le quedaba la falda no pudo contenerse, y ahora, no podía contenerse, iban a besarse, ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno paraba, se acercaban lentamente.

En eso se escucho un grito, Hermione supo que era Greta y se abrió la puerta. Se separaron tan rápido que la persona que entro no pudo notar lo cerca que estaban.

-MALFOY! QUE MIERDA HACE ESE MORTIFAGO DESPRECIABLE AQUÍ? HERMIONE EXPLICATE YA!.

Hermione saco toda su ira contenida, no sabia si era por la interrupción abrupta de Ron en su oficina o porque le había gustado encerio la idea de besar a Malfoy.

-RON! TU ME PIDES EXPLICACIONES? QUE HACES ENTRANDO EN MI OFICINA ASI? QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!

Ron iba a contestar, pero Hermione lo interrumpio, un poco mas calmada, pero aun asi a los gritos.

-Nada, te vas ya.- señalando hacia la puerta.

Luego de que Ron se fue, Draco se le acerco y le susurro al oído.

-Nos vemos pronto.

-Pero… .-El ya cerca de la puerta se giro para mirarla, y dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado, le contesto.

-He cambiado de opinión.

Hola, Gracias a los tres que nos agregaron en favoritos, son pocos pero me hace feliz :)

Perdón por no haber escrito nada en el otro todavía no se muy bien como funciona esto de

fanfics jejeje , si me dejan un comentario me van a hacer muy feliz


	3. Chapter 3

_**VENIA A PEDIRTE PERDÓN!**_

POR RON

No podía creer como me comporte con Hermione, pero cuando la vi, ahí con Malfoy, aarrgggg, quería agarrarlo del cuello y golpearlo hasta que… Tranquilo Ron! Tranquilo Ron! Estas por la mitad de la calle, la gente te está mirando, respira hondo, y exhala, respira hondo y exhala, respiro, exhalo, respiro, exhalo, ya está. Bien, voy hacia el departamento de Hermione… MI HERMIONE! Voy a pedirle disculpas… si! Voy a pedirle disculpas! Bien, bien… no debí haber entrado así… llego al departamento, ahí está, huy me abre la puerta, perfecto! Como dice Hermione que se llaman estas cajas? Que son como las del ministerio, pero estas solo suben y bajan, hascensor… destensor… aspensor…ASPENSOR! Si eso era! Que nombre raro cosa de muggles!

Bien! Estoy adentro! Era el pisssoooo…. Mmm… Tenía algo que ver con Fleur…Fleur… mmm…. LISTO! Fleur tiene cinco letras! Departamento F! Que inteligente Ron!

Listo! Está subiendo!

Piso 1… ahora voy y le pido disculpas…

Piso 2… le pido disculpas, por haberla encontrado con Malfoy en la oficina….

Piso 3… si! Le pido disculpas, porque anoche no me dijo nada! De una reunión con Malfoy!..

Piso 4… que anoche? Hay que ver hace cuanto que sabe que hoy lo iba a ver! Que hoy?

Piso 5… seguro que no es la primera vez… aaggrrrr voy aa….. me tiene que dar explicaciones ya! Me bajo…

Hay esta la F… la F de fil Ron al que confía en Hermione… si! Ya lo tengo asumido , ella me mintió aaagggrrr…. Golpeo la puerta! Uno, dos….

-RON! Que haces? Casi me golpeas la cara!

-Es que… Es que… que hacia el IDIOTA DE MALFOY EN TU OFICINA?

-Viniste hasta acá para seguir gritándome? Draco estaba porque yo lo cite para…

-Draco! Ahora le dices Draco! Yo sabía que no era de hoy!

-Que no era de hoy? Que dices Ron? De que estas hablando? A que viniste? A gritarme nada más?

-VENIA A PEDIRTE PERDON!.-lo dije gritando y entonces vi que tenía algo en la mano.- Tienes una carta de él, y me lo niegas, niegas que me estas ocultando cosas… yo no te creía capaz de eso, pero sos tan fácil como todas las demás. - y entonces me dio un cachetazo, va… me dio vuelta la cara, y cerró la puerta.- Eso solo demuestra que tengo razón, a un Weasley no se le ponen los cuernos, ENTENDISTE?! .- me fui furioso y yo que iluso venía a pedirle perdón.

**POR HERMIONE**

Cuando me quede sola en la oficina, me di cuenta que le había gritado a Ron, le había Gritado a Ron por el estúpido de Malfoy, mañana le pediré perdón a Ron en la cena del aniversario de Bill y Fleur.

Greta se pasó todo el día pidiéndome disculpas por no haber podido contener a Ron o preguntándome que paso ahí adentro y a todo yo respondía igual,-nada Greta, déjalo, ya está-.

Fui a mi departamento y me acosté a descansar, me quede dormida pensando en Draco? No…no… no! Dejémoslo claro, quede confundida por lo que me dijo antes de irse… nada más! Yo amo a Ron desde cuarto año, faaaa que pasa el tiempo y pensar que en ese tiempo anhelaba que fuera mi novio, y ahora… y ahora… estoy feliz! Siii…. Muy feliz estoy!

No pude seguir discutiendo conmigo misma porque en ese instante una lechuza alvina entro por mi ventana, poso sus inmensos ojos rojos en mi y dejo un sobre en mi escritorio, supe al instante que no era una lechuza del ministerio, ni de ninguno de mis amigos, pero… quien me mandaría una carta? Me acerque a agarrarla y cuando iba a mirarla escuche un estruendo proveniente del living… dos sillones… una mesa…. Bueno… ustedes entienden!

Alguien aporreaba mi puerta, no aporreaba le quedaba corto! Quería tirarla abajo! Me acerque con algo de miedo, de ese que renace en mi cuando recuerdo la guerra, sabía que no eran mis vecinos porque tocarían el timbre, pero… quién era? Algún loco psicótico? Vi por la mirilla… si era un loco psicótico! Era el loco psicótico de mi novio, el pobre no había aprendido a tocar el timbre, pero gracias a Merlín porque si tocara el timbre como tocaba la puerta… ya me habría quedado sorda. Le abrí y discutimos, pero me canse cuando se atrevió a decir que venía a pedirme perdón, pero para colmar mi paciencia me dijo que era fácil. Entiendo que este algo enojado, pero hablarme así solo porque tenía una carta de él en la mano, si… él se dio cuenta antes que yo… la carta era de Draco. Cerré la puerta en ese mismo instante, pero en vez de tirarme a llorar como hacia normalmente después de nuestras peleas, me recosté en el sillón y abri la carta…

_``Hermione Granger:_

_He encontrado unos papeles de mi padre que te podrían interesar. Avísame cuando._

_Atte. Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Pd: espero no haberte causado muchos problemas con la comadreja. ´´_

Mi primer impulso fue romper la carta, pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea.

_``Draco Malfoy:_

_Ahora. Dime donde, y nos vemos ahí._

_Atte Hermione Granger.´´_

Por extraño que parezca… su lechuza estaba esperando mi respuesta, y se la llevo.

Por favor comenten... me gustaría saber si les interesa que siga bajando la historia, muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Astorya


	4. Chapter 4

DRACO

Realmente estaba muy sorprendido con su respuesta, pero aunque nunca valla a admitirlo en voz alta, capaz y solo capaz yo también quería verla, no… no se hagan ilusiones, yo sé que ustedes son de esas que inventan que estoy enamorado, que se yo, y esas cosas. Les voy a dejar bien en claro con Hermione Granger solo quiero coger, si… está bien…. Capaz no es algo que haya dicho hace unos años, pero… la vieron?! No, no ,no, estas en medio de la calle no es momento para pensar en esas cosas. Le dije que viniera, que la esperaba en la esquina de mi departamento, va… no le dije que era la esquina de mi departamento, pero ella acepto sin preguntar, haya ella, vasta de ser mal pensadas, enserio tengo información que mostrarles, aunque no me molestaría mostrarle otras cosas, otra vez… Draco concéntrate estas en el medio de la calle… desde cuando con solo pensar en una chica te pasa esto? - mire hacia mi pantalón, por Dios, si no le hubiera dicho que la esperaba acá, entraría y me daría una ducha fría, así no podría pensar, pero ya es tarde… ahí viene….

-Malfoy… exactamente, que hacemos acá?

-Viniste a ver lo que encontré en la oficina de mi padre.- la mire, de la forma más descarada posible. Ella pareció darse cuenta y sus mejillas tomaron un color similar al del cabello de su novio.

-Pero… no veo que traigas nada…

-Tranquila Granger, esta todo arriba, vamos.

Creo que respondió algo, pero desde mi punto de vista careció de importancia. Entramos al departamento y pensé por primera vez desde que la había vuelto a ver, que debía agradecerle a mi madre, nunca pensé que estuviéramos tan feliz, yo y bueno… ustedes saben quién más… por tener a Granger en mi departamento. Pero la curiosidad pudo con migo y tuve que preguntar. Bueno… también es verdad, que me gusta verla enojada…

-Después del escándalo que hizo la comadreja de tu novio en tu oficina, no me imagine que te dejara venir.

-Ron ya no es mi novio, y aunque lo fuera el no decide que dejo de hacer.

-Ahh no?.- dije acercándome hacia ella. La había estado acorralando desde que llegamos, y ella recién lo notaba, no había un metro entre nosotros.

-Que estás haciendo Malfoy?.-ya la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos era casi nula, acerque mi cabeza a su oído y aspire su perfume, nunca hubiera pensado que la sangre sucia oliera tan bien, olía como una mezcla de vainilla y jazmín, que nos dio ganas de hacerla nuestra en ese momento.

-Que crees que hago Granger? .-le susurre al oído. Aunque debo admitir que sonó bastante ronco y después lo sentí, tenía su varita clavada en mi cuello.

-Aléjate y muéstrame lo que me ibas a mostrar.

Me aleje, sabia que este no era el momento, pero llegaría, esta misma noche, llegaría…

POR ASTORYA (yo)

Después de este incidente, hay que admitir que Draco se mostro colaborador con el caso, bueno… teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, no?

Encontraron un libro contable, donde detallaba todos los ataques de los mortÍfagos desde la primera aparición de Lord Voldemort, lamentablemente ambos coincidieron en que para que eso tuviera valor, necesitaban encontrar los decodificadores, ya que había datos codificados como por ejemplo los mortífagos que habían participado en los distintos ataques. Hermione estaba segura que en el caso de encontrar lo que buscaban, no solo Lucius, no recibiría el beso del dementor, sino que posiblemente sea reducida su condena es Azkaban, pero hasta que punto estaba bien, ella no estaba segura… pero con esta evidencia muchos mortÍfagos que habían quedado fuera de Azkaban y habían sido fieles seguidores de quien no debe ser nombrado, serian al fin condenados.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, terminaron de revisar los papeles de Lucius, ella estaba agotada, si no fuera por el hecho de que mañana no tendría que ir a trabajar realmente no estar despierta. Draco no se había intentado propasar devuelta, aunque lo descubrió mirándola varias veces de forma realmente desvergonzada, como si mientras la viera intentara imaginársela desnuda, cada vez que esto sucedió no pudo más que sonrojarse, nunca nadie la había mira con tanto deseo, DESEO, desde cuando Draco sentía deseo por ella pensaba. No lo sabía… pero tampoco lo entendía…

POR DRACO

Había ido a la cocina a hacer café, era la cuarta vez en la noche en la que hacia café, ya habíamos terminado de leer todos los malditos papeles, si no fuera porque se veía tan sexy mientras leía y se mordía el labio, esto hubiera sido realmente una tortura para mí, pero debo admitir que he disfrutado mirarla y que ella notara que la veía, era gracioso ver su reacción, aun con ese cuerpo, seguía siendo la misma rata de biblioteca de siempre, pero… que? Acaso Weasley no la había? Tan solo de pensar que el idiota de Weasley no había aprovechado lo que yo estaba pensando? Mejor para mí! Pensé.

Cuando trajo el café se sentó junto a mí, aunque el sillón era grande, hice lo posible para que quedara apretada en un rincón, y cuando termino el café, me abalancé sin pensarlo, con mis manos sujete su cara y la obligue a mirarme, ella ahora estaba acostada en el sillón y mis piernas estaban manteniéndola sujeta, no estaba apoyado sobre ella, pero la mantenía presa debajo de mí, pero debo admitir que no me esperaba lo que paso después… sé que causo esa reacción en las chicas… lo se… pero Granger me sorprendió, me beso…. No puedo creerlo, a parte de ese cuerpo, besa así, nunca me imaginé que el pobre tonto tenga tan buen gusto, ella introdujo su lengua en mi boca, pero yo no me quede atrás, mientras que nuestras lenguas se rosaban, mis manos se fueron hacia su cintura, y comencé a indagar más arriba, ella tenía sus manos aferradas a mi cuello y acariciaba mi pelo, cuando estaba cerca de sus senos, gimió y ahí supe que la haría mía, no habría forma de evitarlo, no podríamos evitarlo… yo estaba completamente excitado y podía jurar que ella también, mientras con una mano acariciaba su seno y con la boca mordía su cuello, mi otra mano decidió confirmar mi hipótesis debajo de su falda, si… lo sentí aun a travez de su ropa interior, estaba húmeda, cuando iba a internarme en ella, gimió y entre gemidos hablo.

-Draco.- mi nombre sonó hermoso, nunca había sonado igual.- soy virgen.

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera escena onda lemon que hago, asi que quiero saber si les gusta...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Una noche tormentosa**_

Llovía, tronaba y relampagueaba, mientras Narcisa intentaba dormir, hoy estaba sola en casa, no era raro desde que Lucius estaba en Azkaban, cuando Draco duerme afuera, ella se queda sola.

Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, cuando en un momento cayo prendida de un recuerdo, recuerdo... sueño... no importa... que diferencia hay cuando en una noche de tormenta los recuerdos azotan tu mente de forma que vuelves a vivir el evento, aquel evento que alojado en el rincón oscuro de su memoria, no se había hecho presente por casi veinticinco años hasta esta noche...

Una Narcisa, pero de veintiséis años también daba vueltas en su cama en una noche igual de tormentosa, ella buscaba el calor de su marido en su cama... pero... este no estaba ahí... entre sueños y suspiros termina despertándose al oír el llanto de un bebe, su bebe, al principio no se levanta de la cama, Lucíos se lo tenía prohibido.

Pero él no estaba ahora junto a ella, se dirige silenciosamente hacia el cuarto de su hijo, pensando que decirle a su esposo si se lo encontraba en el camino, pero esto no sucede. Draco la reconoce al instante pero no deja de llorar, ella lo toma en brazos y lo acuna cantando...

-Duérmete niño... duérmete ya... que si no tu padre te escuchara...- su hijo le sonríe y ella sigue cantando.- duérmete niño... duérmete ya... que si no tu padre te escuchara...

Mientras canta recuerda, esa es una canción muggle, ella no tendría porque conocerla, pero un día en Hogwarts escucho como una chica calmaba a su hermana con una canción similar y un día parecido a este que se había escapado para acunar a su hijo, canto esta canción, esta canción que ahora es la única forma de calmar a su Draco. Ella no sabía que era el coco y le pareció mucho más apropiado el cambio. Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por un estrepitoso sonido de un vidrio pesado y duro que se había caído en algún lugar de la mansión, no muy lejos de ahí, dejo a su bebe otra vez en su cuna, él la miraba triste, ella solía quedarse más, cuando vio la cara afligida de su niño puso un dedo sobre sus labios y dijo...

-Shhhh... si no lloras, mama regresara.

De ahí fue directo a la oficina de su esposo, estaba segura que de ahí había provenido el estruendo, la imagen que vio, la mortifico, fuera de todo lo que todos pudieran a imaginar Narcisa amaba a su esposo y verlo así no la hacía feliz, él estaba arrodillado en el medio de la habitación con las manos apretadas de tal forma que se estaban tornando más blancas de lo normal y en sus ojos había tal tristeza y desolación que estuvo segura al instante que si ese hombre pudiera llorar estaría llorando... se acerco a él y le acomodo su pelo que estaba revuelto en forma de caricia.

-Que pasa Lucius?

-Narcisa, va a matar a un niño... como Draco... como nuestro Draco... por una profecía.- respirando hondo se recompuso y se paro frente a su esposa, poco a poco volvió a ponerse la máscara de hierro... poco a poco volvió a ser el mismo Lucius que ella conocía. -Tienes que prometerme algo, que pase lo que pase, siempre velaras por tu vida y la de mi hijo cueste lo que cueste.

-Lucius yo...

-Mujer! Te digo que me escuches... si alguna vez necesitas el código recuerda_ primum familiae_.

Luego de eso saco de su bolsillo un estuche negro y lo abrió, se lo dio a Narcisa y dejo que esta lo contemplara, ella vio un escudo encerrado con serpientes que en el centro tenía una M, ella supo al instante era el escudo de la familia Malfoy... él lo saco y lo puso entre sus manos y las de ella, entrecerrándolas y le dijo

-Búscalo, solo si necesitas respuestas...

_primum familiae , primum familiae , primum familiae _

Con estas palabras en la punta de la lengua y en el centro de su mente se despertó Narcisa, esta Narcisa que ya no tenia veintiséis años, esta Narcisa que tiene cincuenta y un años, un esposo que todavía ama en Azkaban y un hijo... y un hijo que no puede amar como ella quisiera. Esta Narcisa es la que se levanto y se dirigió hacia su cómoda, buscando en ella el antiguo relicario de la familia Malfoy, con este en las manos y lagrimas en sus ojos, ella no tenía dudas que si este recuerdo había vuelto hoy a su mente era porque ella necesitaba respuestas, así que sin dudarlo, de su boca salieron dos palabras, dos palabras que podrían cambiarlo todo...

-_primum familiae _

_HOLA! sé que quieren la continuación del capítulo anterior, pero sinceramente espero que este les haya gustado como a mí, y juro que van a entender más adelante que es esencial para la historia... _

_Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior _

BESOS

Astorya

por favor, comenten! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando el momento llego

Draco

Cuando iba a internarme en ella, gimió y entre gemidos hablo.

-Draco.- mi nombre sonó hermoso, nunca había sonado igual.- soy virgen.

Aleje mi mano de su cuerpo y las puse a sus costados alejándome un poco más de ella, la mire confundido.

-Que dijiste? .- estoy seguro que mis ojos reflejaban mi confusión.

-Que soy…

-No, no.- la interrumpí.- Eso lo escuche. - intente levantarme del sillón, pero sus manos seguían en mi nuca y me atrajeron hacia ella, me beso, mis apoyos se soltaron, mis manos volvieron a su cintura, pero yo estaba confundido, entonces, separo sus labios de los míos y me susurro al oído.

-Yo…quiero seguir.-

Esto provoco en mí una reacción inmediata, mis manos expertas se desprendieron de su camisa al instante, luego su falda y quedo ante mí en ropa interior.

- No es justo.- dijo en mi oído, la mire y sonreí, sabia de que hablaba.

Ella empezó a desabotonar mi camisa y se deshizo de ella, mientras yo besaba su cuello, acaricio mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la evilla de mi pantalón, y en ese momento me di cuenta, no, no lo haríamos en el sillón, me levante como pude con ella aúpa.

No sé en realidad como llegamos hasta mi habitación, pero en ningún momento dejamos de besarnos, cuando llegamos a la cama trastabille y cayó sobre mí, se rio y empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón, se veía tan sexy, cuando termino de hacerlo, di un giro y la coloque debajo de mí. Empecé a besar su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, pero me topé con su corpiño y me deshice de él, bese sus senos mientras los acariciaba con mis manos, hasta que su pezón quedo firme. Decidí que era el momento y suavemente fui bajando su ropa interior deslizándola por sus piernas mientras la acariciaba, ella gemía ante esta simple caricia, y esto me excitaba más si era aún posible. Acaricie su parte sensible con mis dedos y suavemente la penetre, tenía que ser delicado, sentí como su cuerpo era recorrido por un espasmo de dolor y vi su cara contraerse un instante, la acaricie y la bese delicadamente, cuando empecé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella, en ese momento sonrió y supe que el dolor había pasado, profundizamos el beso mientras yo aumentaba el movimiento y acariciaba todo el cuerpo con mis manos. El momento en el que llegamos al éxtasis los dos llegamos juntos, fue una sensación placentera como nunca antes, esta chica seria definitivamente mi perdición.

Termino acostada en mi pecho sobre mí.

Pero cuando me desperté ella no estaba ahí, no es que yo hubiera querido que se quedara, pero ni siquiera se despidió antes de irse, de que estoy hablando? Como si alguna vez me haya importado que se despidieran? Pero hay que admitirlo normalmente era yo el que me iba, pero no al revés.

POR HERMIONE

Cuando me desperté me dolía todo, pero me sentía enormemente feliz, era una sensación placentera que no podía explicar jamás, lo mire parecía un ángel, su pelo rubio casi blanco, su hermoso cuerpo, todavía había una que otra gota de sudor en él, no podía creer lo que había hecho, le había entregado mi virginidad a Draco Malfoy, después de todo este tiempo con Ron, estuve segura de que sería con él mi primera vez. Pero no estaba arrepentida, por algún motivo, yo había estado segura que era lo que quería, me levante de la cama y junte mi ropa, no quería enfrentar la realidad, no quería que me viera cuando despertara, junte toda mi ropa y todo lo que había traído, pero volví a la habitación, lo vi ahí acostado y me acerque y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, en ese momento se movió, creí que se había despertado, pero no, se acomodo y de su boca salió una palabra, una palabra que freno mi corazón.

-Hermione.

Y se volvió a acomodar como si me buscara en la cama, tenía que salir, tenía que hacerlo rápido, no podía quedarme más ahí.

Cuando llegue al departamento Luna aun dormia, me di una ducha y me acosté a dormir, todavía era temprano. Cuando desperté era cerca del mediodía, y entro por mi ventana un cóndor, su cóndor trayendo una carta, al instante la abri.

``Querida Granger:

En cuanto a lo que hablamos de mi padre, buscare si podre encontrar algo, y si es asi me comunicare contigo. En cuanto a lo otro, espero impaciente que pueda volver a repetirse.

Atte. Draco Malfoy ´´

Volver a repetirse? Que? acaso estaba loco? O la loca era yo por si quiera pensarlo?

Hola! siento haberme retrasado, espero que lo disfruten y que les haya gustado mucho, es la primera vez como dije antes, que hice una escena como esta, asi que soy bastante inexperta.

Gracias a todos


End file.
